HVAC and or refrigeration systems may supply power to one or more motor drives of a system using a power supply. Analog power supplies, such as linear power supplies, cause waste heat during operation by carrying current regardless of the required power of the system. Digital power supplies provide efficient power supply by using pulse-width modulation (PWM) to quickly switch on and off power, in order to provide the desired power at the one or more motor drives of the system. Unfortunately, existing PWM methods may cause significant mechanical vibrations in components driven by the one or more motor drives of the system, which may be detrimental to the system.